Love is here
by Silver-Bangles
Summary: May has found Max who had ran away caused by Milison, Milison and Jason get together at the end


Love at First Sight

**(I** **do not own Pokemon, but I do own Milison)**

Chapter 1

May has brown hair; blue eyes with her she had a Beautifly and an Eevee. She was sitting on a bench near the ocean looking at it, she was sitting peacefully. Someone shouting her name ruined it. May's best friends Dawn and Misty calling her over. Dawn has blue hair and eyes, while Misty has orange hair and green eyes. Dawn is going out with Tracey Sketchit and Misty is going out with Ash.

"Hey guys" said May

"Hey May" they replied back

"Are you ready for the Johto contest" asked May

"Like you could get into it May" Said a green haired boy

"D-Drew what are you doing here" Blushed May "I thought that you would still be in Kanto"

"No, I had to leave to get the boat on time to Johto" Said Drew

"Well no one wants you here, right May, Dawn" Said Misty

"May wants me here, don't you May" asked Drew

"I-I don't know" May stammered

"Well I for one don't want you here, do you Dawn" Misty asked

"Of course not" Dawn said

"Well I got to go, see you later May" said Drew

"Bye Drew, See you at Johto" May said back while he was walking away

"I can't believe you like him, May he is a jerk" Said an angry Misty

"I got to go I have to help dad at the gym, see you later"

Chapter 2

*******At the gym*******

May was cleaning the battle stage, when Drew came in looking for his Roselia.

"The gym is closed, Drew" said a tired May

"I know it is, I was looking for Roselia, I have lost her after practice. Can you help me look for her" Asked Drew

"I can't I have top lock up the gym in 5 minutes" said May

"Look May help me for three minutes and if we can't find her then I can leave and you can lock up, alright" begged Drew

"Fine three minutes and if my dad finds out I will be grounded" Said May

"ROSELIA WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Drew

"ROSE-ROSELIA" Roselia shouted back

"I know where she is, let me go get a key from my dad's office" sighed May

May came back with a closet key, she unlocked the door and Roselia came out scared and ran into Drew's arm

"Thanks May, here is a gift" said Drew throwing a red rose at her

"No problem, how did Roselia get in there anyway, the only way is to unlocked the door, no one can go in to my dad office without his permission" said May

"Roselia how did you get in" asked drew

"Rose- Ro Roselia" _(there was a person grabbed me when you where not looking and locked me in) _Roselia said

"who was it Roselia" asked May

"Ro-Rose Roselia" _(I don't know all I saw was that the person had Purple and talked like a girl)_ Roselia said

"Harley, he was the one that took Roselia" said an outranged Drew

"I know, come back tomorrow and we can look at the camera videos.

Chapter 3

*******The Next Day (With May)*******

"Morning mum, daddy" said a sleepy May **(It is only 9:00 am)**

"Morning sweetheart" said her parents

"Daddy, Drew came last night in the gym looking for his Roselia, we found her in the closet outside your office, we found out that Harley did it when Drew wasn't looking, he is coming to the gym to look at the videos to see when he did it, is it ok for Drew to do that" asked May

"Sure, do you want me to take away Harley Discount from the Gym" asked Norman

"Ok daddy, I have to met with Drew in 10 minutes, can you give me a lift to the gym while you are going" asked May

"Ok go and get ready and I will met you in the car" said Norman

"Ok daddy" said May

*******With Drew*******

"Morning mum" said Drew

"Morning Drew, what are you doing up so early?" Asked his mum, Bella

"I have to met May at her dad's gym in 10 minutes" said Drew

"Ok go and get dressed, do you want me to drop you of it the gym?" asked Bella

"No thanks mum, I think that Absol and I could take a walk there, but thank you of the offer" said Drew as he walked out of the kitchen and up to his room

After 5 minutes Drew was ready to go before he left he yelled

"Bye Mum, see you when I get back"

"Bye Drew" his mum yelled back from her room.

Chapter 4

*******At the gym*******

"Hey Drew, daddy this is Drew, Drew this is my daddy Norman the owner of the gym" said May

"Nice to met you, Mr. Maple" said Drew who was nervous

"Nice to met you to Drew, I heard about what happened with your Roselia" Said Norman

"GARY STOP CALLING ME THAT" screamed an angry Milison

"Here comes Milison" said a scared May

"Sorry Princess" said a smirking Gary

"Who is Milison, May" said a confused Drew

"Milison is my cousin, who hates being called Princess" said May

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TWO" yelled Cynthia

"MILISON calm down, and give your cousin and uncle a hug" said May

"MAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY" yelled Milison as she ran up to up May and Norman.

"Hey Cynthia" said May as she hug Milison's big sister also her big cousin

"Hey May" said Cynthia as she hugged her little cousin back

"Hi I am May there little cousin and you are"

Hey my name is Gary, I am surprised that PRINCESS didn't tell you who I am" said Gary as he said princess loud so that Milison can hear

"GARY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" screamed Milison

"May who is that" asked Cynthia

"Oh sorry Drew, Drew these are my big cousin Cynthia who is 20 and this is Milison who is 18 and Gary who is Milison's biggest rival, guys this is Drew my rival" May introduced them to each other

"So May how is Ash" asked Gary

"Wait you are Professor Oak's grandson" said May

"Yeah, but grandpa told me about you" said Gary

"Well I have to help Drew" said May

"What happened" said a curious Milison

"Drew's Roselia was locked in a closet for 3 hours by Harley"

Wait gay Harley locked a pokemon in a closet, what for" said Cynthia

"Cause he is jealous of me, because I have 5 ribbons and going to Johto" said Drew

"DREW, MAY you might want to come and see this" yelled Norman from his office

"Coming Daddy" May said back

"May where is Max and your mum" asked Milison

"Mum is at home while Max is still with Ash" said May

Chapter 5

*******In Norman's Office*******

"Look at this tape, what happened after practice Drew" asked Norman

"Me and Roselia sat down and started talking when I heard someone shouting my name, I turned around to see who called but no one was there, when I turned back around Roselia wasn't there but I thought that she went back in her pokeball when I throw it in the and said Roselia come out nothing happened, then I came back to find May cleaning and asked her to help me find Roselia she said no cause the gym was closing in 5 minutes, I had to beg her to help me and it took 2 minutes to find her in the closet outside your office" Drew told Norman

*******At May's House*******

"AUNTIE CAROLINE WHERE ARE YOU" yelled Milison

"IN HERE HUNNY" she yelled back from the kitchen

"Hey Auntie" said Cynthia and Milison at the same time

"Hello sweethearts, who is this Milison your boyfriend" said Caroline

"NO WAY IS THAT THING MY BOYFRIEND MORE LIKE RIVAL" screamed Milison

"Princess you want me to be your boyfriend" said Gary smirking

"STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS, I DON'T LIKE YOU" screamed Milison

"Hunny stop yelling please, I didn't know him" Said Caroline in a motherly voice

"Actually you do know me I am Professor Oak's grandson" said Gray

"Of course how are you Gary? I haven't seen you since you were 5" asked Caroline

"I am fine Mrs. Maple, How are you?" Gary asked back

"Fine having May and Max out the house is nice but quite" said Caroline

"Mum, we are home" said May

"May why didn't you tell me that Milison and Cynthia were here?" asked Caroline

"Mum I didn't know either until I saw Milison screaming at Gary I thought it was just Milison until I heard Cynthia yelling them to stop" said May

"Eev-Eevee" _(Mummy, who are they?)_ Eevee asked May Eevee is the youngest of the pokemon she has

"Eevee The 2 girls are my big cousin and the boy is Professor Oak's Grandson" said May

"AAAAAAAWWWWWW, you have an Eevee, I heard the are hard to catch" said an squealing Milison

"they are but not for me" said May

"How did you catch her" asked Gary

"I was walking home from school when I hustling coming from a bush and Eevee came out looking scared, I put my hand out to her so she could smell me, she did and jumped into my arms, so I took her to the pokemon centre so that nurse Joy could check it out to see if it was ok, that is how I caught Eevee" said May

"Blazi- Blazi- Blaziken"_ (wow are we having a party) _Blaziken asked May

"No Blaziken we are not having a party and did you guys get out anyway" May asked to Blaziken

Blazi-Blazi- Blaziken"_ (I not know all that happened was that I got out, but who are those people, I know 3 but not the rest)_ said Blaziken

"Who do you know Blaziken" May asked

"Blazi-Blazi- Blaziken" _(Drew and your parents) _said Blaziken

"The 2 girls are my cousin's the one wearing black is Cynthia and the one wearing brown is Milison" said May

"You have a Blaziken too what else have you got" asked Cynthia

"Well you know that I have a Blaziken and an Eevee and I also have a Beautifly, a Venusaur , a Wartortle, a Munchlax, a Glaceon and a Skitty" May said all her pokemon to her cousins and Gary

"What about you Drew, what pokemon do you have?" asked Gary

"I have a Roselia, a Masquerain, a Flygon, an Absol and a Butterfree. What about you guys?" said Drew

"Well I have a Glaceon , a Butterfree, a Vulpix, a Flareon and a Delcatty" said Milison

" I have a Lucario and a Garchomp" said Cynthia

"I have a Squirtle, an Umbreon and an Electivire" said Gary

"Where are you guys staying?" asked Norman

"I am staying with my grandpa" said Gary

"We were wandering if we can……" asked Cynthia

"…….you can stay here" said May

"Thanks May" they both said at the time

"Gary do you need a lift to your grandpa's?" asked Norman

"Yes, I was going to call a taxi" said Gary

"Gary I can give you a lift to his house, I have to go there anyway, so come" said Norman

"Uncle Norman being nice you never see that" said Milison they all laughed cause she was right he was never nice

"MILISON I HEARD THAT" shouted Norman from outside

"SORRY, YOU WERE NOT TO HEAR THAT, WHAT HAPPENED HAVING A HAPPY DAY" Milison shouted back

"I WAS UNTIL YOU CAME TO THE GYM, NOW I AM HAVING A BAD DAY CAUSE I SAW YOU" He shouted back

"UNCLE NORMAN WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A REALLY BAD DAY, CAUSE WE ARE STAYING UNTIL THE GRAND FESTIVAL" Milison shouted back

"WHAT!!!!! I AM STAYING AT A HOTEL UNTIL SHE GOES AWAY" he yelled they all laughed at her shocked face. We heard the car engine going then heard it speeding down the street.

"Does he mean that" said a teary Milison

"No he didn't mean it, he was having a joke with you, sweetheart" said Caroline.

The doorbell rang, May went to answer it they heard her yell

"SOLEDAD, what are you doing here" May asked

"I came to see you and Drew, cause I heard that you guys came back and I had to come and say hello, Oh I saw your dad" Said Soledad after she gave May and Drew a hug

"Soledad, what are you doing here at May's house" asked a shocked Cynthia

"Well me, May and Drew are friends and I had to talk to them about something, what are you doing here" said Soledad

"May is me little cousin, May I did know that you knew Soledad" said Cynthia

"Yeah I know Soledad we are rivals but friends at the same time, what did you have to me and Drew for" said May

"It is about.." Soledad whispered in May ear ". Harley"

"What about him" May said to Soledad

"Can I talk to May and Drew alone please"

"Of course you can let's go" said Caroline

"I am pregnant with Harley's baby" said Soledad while crying

"When did that happen Soledad" May asked

"At (sniff) the (Sniff) Kanto (Sniff) Contest (Sniff)" Soledad said sniffing in between words

"Does he know that you are pregnant with his baby?" asked Drew

"No I am to scared to tell him, but he said that he didn't want anything to do with me after that happened" said Soledad

"I will stand by you every step you take, if he doesn't want you, you don't have to cry over him plus he looks Gay" said May giving Soledad a hug

"I am home" said Norman as he walked through the door then Milison gave him a teddy bear hug

"I thought you actually meant that Uncle Norman" Milison said

"Aw sweetheart I could never mean that" said Norman giving her the hug back

RING-RING-RING

"May can you be a sweetheart and get the phone" asked Caroline

"Sure Mum…" Picks up the phone "… Hello….MAX…Yeah I am home…no guess who's here Max… Milison and Cynthia and Soledad…sure MAX SAYS HI… they say hi back…no can you put Ash on please…thank you….Ash guess who I saw… no not Misty…LISTEN it was Gary…yes Professor Oak's Grandson…Pikachu … yes I miss you guys too…can you put Max back on please…Hi Brock… I am fine…yes I miss your cooking…Max when are you coming back…yeah I have to get the door…MAX,ASH,BROCK what are you doing here" said May

"I wanted to come home" said Max

"MUM,DAD MAX IS BACK" yelled May

"Hello son, don't yell May" scolded their mum

"MAX" the 2 girls yelled

"Uh-oh the twin terrors are coming" said May

"Hi Max" said Milison who was happy to see her younger Cousin

"Hi Milison, Cynthia and Soledad" said Max

"So May where is Gary I want to see him" asked Ash

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Hi Gary, Ash is here" Said May

"Where is he" asked Gary

"Right here, nice to you see you to Gary" said Ash

"Whatever, PRINCESS AND CYNTHIA READY TO GO" yelled Gary

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, BEFORE I HURT YOU" said a fuming Milison

"Right, so you ready to practice" said Gary

"Ok, CYNTHIA LETS GO" yelled a bored Milison

"Coming hold your horse" said Cynthia

"Mum, dad I have to go, I am meeting Misty and Dawn in 30 Minutes at the mall, Ash, Brock, Drew are you coming with me" asked May

"Ok" they said

Chapter 6

*******At the Mall******

"MAY OVER HERE" yelled Dawn

"Who are those guys with her" asked Misty

"One is Drew but I don't know the other two" said Dawn

"Hey Girls, look who decided to drop by my house" said a smiling May

"ASH,BROCK what are you doing here at Hoenn?" said the two shocked girls

"Came to drop Max off, when we heard that May was coming to the mall to met you, Ash wanted to see…" said Brock but when he got near the end two pair off hands stopped from saying the person name

"Who's name Brock" asked Misty

"Well it is M…." said Brock

"BROCK YOU ARE NOT MEANT TO TELL HER IT" yelled Ash

"Misty it is you he wanted to see" Brock whispered to Misty

"What!! Are you sure that it is me" Misty whispered back to Brock

"Yes he is so in love with you" Brock whispered to her again

"Hey Ash can I talk to you for a minute please" Misty asked

"O-Of course you can" Ash stuttered

"Ash are you in love with me" asked Misty

"Yes" Ash whispered

"What was that Ash" Misty asked

"YES I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU" yelled Ash

"Ash I love you too" said Misty

"Y-You do" questioned Ash

"Of I do I loved you when you bumped into me with Pikachu on your shoulder" said Misty

"LOVEBIRDS WE ARE BORED, WE WANT TO GO HOME NOW" yelled Drew who was standing next to a giggling May and Dawn

"THEN YOU GO ME AND MITSY ARE GOING TO HANG OUT HERE" Ash yelled back

"IS THAT SO YOU CAN MAKE OUT" Drew yelled while smirking at them

"DREW I HAVE A MALLET WITH ME SO IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL HIT YOU WITH IT" Misty yelled while Drew looked scared

"Let's go" said Drew "BYE GUYS"

Chapter 7

*******At May's House*******

"What is taking them so long to come back with Misty and Dawn" said Max

"Who is Misty and Dawn" asked Cynthia

"May's friend's Misty likes Ash, while Dawn likes Paul" explained Max

"Hello we are home" May said as they walked through the door

"In the living room May" Max said

"Milison, Cynthia this is Dawn, Dawn these are my cousins Milison (points to Milison) and this is Cynthia (points to Cynthia)" May introduced her cousin to her friend

"May where is Misty and Ash" asked Max

"Making out in the mall" Drew said

"MAKING OUT I THOUGHT THEY DIDN'T LIKE EACH OTHER" yelled Max

"Never did we put Ash yelled it, Misty said it back, Drew annoyed Misty and Ash, Misty threaten Drew with her Mallet, then we left, you should of seen Drew's face it was hilarious, he looked so scared" May said

"WHERE IS THAT ANNOYING BRAT, WHERE IS DREW" Misty yelled as she walked through the door

*******At 9:00 pm*******

"Guys it is time to go to bed, night" said Caroline and Norman

"NIGHT" they all yelled from May's and Max's bedroom the boys in Max's room and the girls in May's room Misty was upset because she couldn't see Ash until tomorrow morning at breakfast

*******In May's Room*******

"What do you want to do?" asked May

"See Ash and the boys" said Misty

"Yeah lets play a prank on them" Milison suggested to the girls

"You only want to do that to prank Gary because he calls you Princess" Cynthia said

"That is true, he knows I hate that name" said Milison

"Right how do we prank the boys, actually what do we prank them with" Dawn asked

"Let's TP them" said Milison

"Milison stop trying to hurt Gary when doing it ok" Cynthia said

"Yes Mam" saluted Milison

*******In Max's Room*******

"What are the girls up to?" asked Drew

"I don't know" said Max "Ash, what do you think?"

silence

"Ash" Brock said they all looked over to see Ash sleeping with Pikachu next to him fast asleep

"Well Ash was tired from traveling" said Brock

"Well I am tired to, night" said Max

"Me too" said Drew

"Me three" said Brock. 5 minutes later they are fast asleep. May comes in to see if they are asleep

"Alright girls come in" whispered May they girls all came through the door with toilet paper in their hands. After TP the boys the girls went to bed.

Chapter 8

*******The Next Morning*******

"Morning Daddy, mum" said May walking through the kitchen door in her pajamas

"Morning Hunny, how did you sleep?" asked Caroline **(THAT IS MAY'S AND MAX'S MUM)** as she was making the breakfast

"Morning sweetheart" said Norman **(THAT IS THEIR DAD) **as he was sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper

"I slept fine mum" said May as she had a glass of orange juice

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the boys, Caroline walked up the stairs to see what the boys were screaming about while May was standing in the middle of the kitchen smiling. The rest of the girls walked down the stairs smiling

"What did you do to the boys, girls" asked Norman as he saw the girls smiling

"We TP the boys when they were sleeping, daddy" said May

"Ok sweetheart" said Norman

"MAYYYYYYY" yelled Drew

"WHATTTTTT" May yelled back while smiling

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO US" Max yelled

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA IT WAS MILISON, SO SHUT UP" May shouted

"PRINCESSSSSSSSSSSSSS" yelled Gary

"THAT IS IT GARY OAK I AM COMING UP" screamed Milison as she tried to walk out the kitchen but they kept her back trying not to let her go up there

"Milison, no he only did that to get on your nerves" said Soledad as she stood next to Cynthia

"Well he is getting on it" said Milison

"BOYS HURRY UP SO WE CAN START TRAINING" yelled May as they walked up the stairs to get ready as they past Max's room they couldn't help but laugh, the boys were on the floor tangled up with toilet paper

"Well boys looks like you have a lot of cleaning to do" said Soledad laughing in between words all girls laughed

"SHUT UP SOLEDAD" yelled all the boys **(if you have forgotten the boys are Max, Drew, Ash, Brock and Gary)**

"Well we have to get dressed while you try untangled, buh-bye" said May as they walked into May's room.

*******With the girls*******

"Hey, that was a funny prank, did you hear what May's dad said that it was ok to do that" Said Dawn

"Yeah, my dad is cool" said May

May was wearing her outfit but it was green this time, Dawn was wearing her original outfit, Cynthia was wearing her outfit but with a black hair band, Soledad was outfit, Misty had her out fit on but with Ash's jacket on, Milison her brown skirt, a white tank top and brown boots.

"BOYS ARE YOU READY YET" yelled Misty

"No need to yell Misty" said Drew as he walked beside May and put his arm around her shoulder

"D-Drew what are you doing" stuttered May as Drew smirked at her

"Nothing just putting my arm around your shoulder is that a bad thing" asked Drew

"N-No" May stuttered again

"Okay" said Drew keeping his arm around her

"DREW GET YOUR ARM OFF OF MAY" Misty yelled at him

"No, I just asked May is it a bad but she said no" said a smirking Drew

"May is that true" Misty asked a blushing May

"Yes" May whispered

"What was that May I don't think that Misty had heard that" said Drew

"Yes" May said in her normal voice

"MAY, what are you staying, that you like his arm around you" said a shocked Misty

"Maybe" said May, Drew smirked but moved his arm so that it was resting on the back of her hip, so that Misty couldn't see where it was

"Are you okay, you look a bit shocked" Drew whispered the ear of his girlfriend

"I'm fine Drew, but do you want to get beat up by Misty by where your hand is" she whispered back to her boyfriend

"No" drew whispered back as he looked scared of getting beat up by May's friend

"Then move your hand, before she notices it" whispered May

"Fine" Drew pouted as he moved his arm so it sat on her waist

Chapter 9

*******At Training*******

"Drew, Truth or Dare" asked Misty

"Truth" said Drew

"Do you have a girlfriend" asked Misty

"Yes, why do you care any way?" asked Drew

"Who is it?" asked Misty ignoring the last question

"Well it is M." said Drew

"Who is M?" asked Misty

"I am not telling, you have to guess" said Drew

"Milison(shakes head) Miley (shakes head) Marissa (shakes head) Melissa(shakes head) Michelle(shakes head) May(nods head) " said Misty

"MAY, you are dating him" asked Cynthia

"Yes" said a blushing May

"Since when" asked Milison

"2 months ago" said Drew

"WHAT!!!!!, May why" asked Misty

"Because I love him" said May

"…" said Dawn

"Congratulations guys" said Soledad

"Thanks you Soledad" said May and Drew as she gave them a hug

"May are you sure that you want to date him" Misty asked May

"Yes, of course I want to date him what gave you the idea that I don't?" said May

"I-It doesn't matter" said Misty as she walked through the forest away from everybody

"I better see what is the matter with her" said May as she followed Misty

*******With Misty and May*******

"Misty, do you not want me to date him" asked May

"May are you happy with him" asked Misty

"Yes he makes me happy, he gives me red roses when I don't expect it, he makes me feel loved" said May

"Alright you can date, but if he breaks your heart I will hurt him with my mallet" said Misty as the 2 girls hugged they walked back to the group

"Are you 2 ok now" asked Drew as May walked over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek he puts is arm around her shoulder as her goes to his waist

"Yes, we are fine, she was wandering if you make me happy" said May

"What did you say" asked a curious Drew

"That you make me happy, you give me roses when I don't expect it and that you make me feel loved" May said to Drew, Drew leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips as the girls all awed at them the boys pretended to gag

"Drew I don't want to see that" Max said Drew who was staring at May loving as she talked to the girls about how sweet he was. Drew started to smile

"Well you have to see it a lot more that him and May are dating" said Ash

"How come I can't get a girlfriend and Drew can?" Said a crying Brock

"Brock are you okay" said a worried May

"He is fine May, just that he can't get a girlfriend and I can" said Drew who wrapped his arm around her

"Okay, Milison who do you Like" asked a curious May

"W-Well I like –" Milison started off until Gary came up and cut her off

"I got a girlfriend" said an ecstatic Gary, Milison just walked off sadly

"MILISON WERE ARE YOU GOING?" screamed Cynthia

Milison just ignored Cynthia and continued walking

"I will go and see were Milison is going" said Gary

"NO, I mean I will go, I am her cousin after all" said May and ran after Milison

*******With Milison and May*******

"Milison are you okay?" asked May running after Milison

"I AM OKAY, NO I AM NOT THE BOY I LOVE IS DATING ANOTHER GIRL" screamed Milison who had tears running down her face

"Milison it will be okay" said a sad May who wrapped Milison up in a hug

"No it won't I love Gary but we are rivals, like you and Drew" said Milison

"Milison maybe me and Drew are rivals but we like each other that didn't stop us" said May who was rocking Milison to calm her down

*******With the rest*******

"Why did Milison run off" said a confused Gary

"WHY DID SHE RUN OFF MAYBE BECAUSE THE BOY SHE LIKES IS DATING ANOTHER GIRL, DID YOU CARE FOR HER?" said an angry Cynthia

"Wait, she loves me" said Gary who had a small smile on his face

"YES SHE LOVES YOU" yelled Cynthia again as Milison and May came back

"Milison are you okay" asked Dawn who looked at a sad Milison

"Yeah, Cynthia, May I am going home to pack since I leave early tomorrow" said Milison who started to walk away

"WAIT, you leave tomorrow" said a shocked May

"Yeah, I have to see Ileana about something, I leave at 5 in the morning, bye" said Milison

"MILISON, WAIT-" yelled Gary who was cut off by Ash, Brock, Drew and Max

"Whatever" said Milison

"Milison, can't you stay a little longer we only got you back" said Max who looked like he was about to cry

"NO I CAN NOT STAY IT HURTS TO MUCH TO SEE THE MAN I LOVE LIKE ANOTHER GIRL" Milison yelled at Max, who started to cry that his favorite cousin just shouted at him

"WELL I HATE YOU" Max yelled as he ran into the woods where May's mum and dad said not go into

"MAX GET BACK HERE, WELL DONE MILISON JUST MAKE MAX RUN AWAY" May yelled as she ran to get Max

"MAY WAIT FOR ME" Drew yelled after her

Chapter 10

*******In the Woods********

"MAX, WHERE ARE YOU" May shouted in the woods as Drew caught up with her

"May, what is it?" asked a concerned Drew as he saw the tears running down May's face

"I can't find Max" said a worried May

TO BE CONTINUDED


End file.
